You're Next
Roles Staring *Flare *Gary Featuring *Sprinkles *Groove *Conspiracy *Johnny *Lammy Plot In a house in the woods, we see our main cast preparing a dinner. Conspiracy stirs the soup, Groove slices the turkey, Lammy makes iced Tea and Flare chops vegetables. Sprinkles carries glasses over to the table and Johnny carries over the pudding. Johnny moves the glasses to the edge of the table to make room for the pudding. He doesn't bother to move the stack of glasses. As everyone except Sprinkles sits down to eat, the glasses still are not moved. Sprinkles rushes in to sit down but bumps the table. The glass falls and shatters on her foot making her shriek in pain. Blood rushes from her foot and Flare can't look away. We see his pupils dilate as he turns into Evil Flare. Everyone gasps and scrambles to run away but to their surprise Flare instead runs out the front door. Confused, Johnny suggests they just finish their meal. The group nervously begin to eat as Sprinkles walks back in after bandaging her foot. She sees something outside and walks towards the window. Everyone stops talking and Lammy screams as Sprinkles is seen with an arrow impaled in her head. More arrows begin flying through the windows and everyone runs into the front hall. Everyone is panicking and Johnny suggests that he should run outside to get help. Johnny prepares to run outside as Groove and Lammy open the front door. Johnny takes off when the door opens, but unfortunately he falls backwards and we see that his throat is slit. Gary struggles to help him, and Groove looks and sees that Flare has hung a razor wire across the front patio, that Johnny ran into. After Johnny dies of blood loss everyone is scared and they argue over what to do. Groove says that first they must close all of the windows and he goes to close them. Grooves heads into a bathroom to shut a window, but when he reaches for it Flare bursts through the window and stabs Groove to death. Back in the hall, Conspiracy begins setting up traps to protect the house. They include boards of wood with nails sticking out of them, placed by entryways and a large hammer over the front door. Meanwhile Gary and Lammy are in the living room keeping watch for Flare. They see Flare by a window, smashing it to get in, but Lammy cowers in fear while Gary climbs out another window. Lammy is on the ground while Flare takes his axe, swings it like a golf club at her head, and impales half of her skull. To be sneaky, Flare goes back outside to enter through another window. However when Flare steps inside the house he steps the one of the nails that Conspiracy set up. Flare yells in pain and hops around with the nail impaling his foot. He grimincaes as he pulls his foot off and looks around in anger. He sees Conspiracy about to go down into the basement so he runs behind him and pushes him. Conspiracy stumbles down the stairs, and breaks numerous bones. Flare opens the door to the main hall and a bucket of water falls on him. The water makes him snap back to normal. He is confused but waves to Gary who is out side. He opens the front door, but the trap that Conspiracy set up earlier crushes his head. Flare screams and as the iris closes in we see he flips out again. Deaths *Sprinkles is impaled *Johnny's throat is slit *Groove is stabbed to death *Lammy's skull is impaled *Conspiracy breaks multiple bones *Gary's head is crushed Category:Dimension 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials